ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jackson
Brad Jackson (born April 13, 1971 in Rotterdam, Netherlands) is an American professional e-wrestler currently signed with Elite Wrestling Champions (EWC) as well as the World Wrestling Alliance. Prior to working with these two top notch promotions, Jackson worked with the now defunct High Impact Wrestling Federation (HIWF) in which he held the World Heavyweight Title from November 2007 to April 2008. Professional Career ' '''South Florida Classic Wrestling (1993-1997) ' Jackson began his wrestling career on the local independent circuit based out of Miami, Florida, in a short-lived regional promotion called South Florida Classic Wrestling (SFCW). Wrestling under first the moniker of "Stonewall" Jackson and later as "The Darkness", Jackson floundered until finding his niche when he discovered his natural talent for taking a beating. This led to several injuries, none of which were severe enough to sideline the budding superstar. It was during the rehabbing of one of these injuries that Jackson met a man named William "Wild Bill" Reed- a former wrestling superstar who offered to take Jackson under his wing, and mold him into a real wrassler. 'World Class Wrestling Federation (1997, 1999-2002) ' Upon signing with the World Class Wrestling Federation (WCWF) in 1997, two full years before they made the leap to international status from being a regional Texas promotion, Jackson found himself injured in his very first arena match, when a botched fall from scaffolding left him with damage to his back. ' Re-signing with WCWF in early 1999, after two hellish years of rehabilitation, Jackson found himself a place where his tenacity wouldn't be rewarded, or even recognized until he finally won his first title belt in late 2001. One of the biggest swerves in the industry occurred a few months later when Jackson turned on his best friend in the WCWF, Larry Gowan, costing him the Cruiserweight Championship. A new, darker Brad Jackson had emerged, finding him instant success with the fans, and the bookers alike. As the months passed, Brad faded from the limelight, despite protests from WCWF management, who wanted nothing more than to push him into superstardom. Instead Jackson disappeared from the American wrestling scene, opting to move overseas to London, England, working with WCWF's UK promotion, under the tutelage of Nathanial Duke. Here he remained for the better part of the next year, until suddenly returning to the US, immediately asking for his release from WCWF. With a lapse in his contract, they allowed him to wrestle elsewhere, while still being listed on the WCWF roster. '''Super Athletes Wrestling Federation (2002-2003) ' In mid-2002, Jackson joined another promotion, this one called the Super Athletes Wrestling Federation (SAWF) at the urging of his trainer Wild Bill Reed. This would prove to be a pivotal point in his career, as this was where he met the woman who changed his life for the worse, Kaitlynn "Kitty" McIntyre. After a whirlwind romance that found the two on the road bound for Vegas, they eloped, telling nobody in the SAWF locker room. While employed with SAWF, Jackson was able to wrestle overseas, working primarily in Japan under the tutelage of famed legend Hyabusa. During Jackson's absence within the North American branch of the company, Kitty continued to play the role of femme fatale, involving herself with some of the biggest names in the industry at the time, including the former champion Kazen Croix and Stanley Schwartz-Rottonbottom. This culminated in one of the bloodiest feuds of the promotion's history when Jackson and Schwartz-Rottonbottom clashed in a steel cage, 60-minute time limit match that occurred in the middle of a trailer park. This match signaled the end of Jackson's SAWF career, with an ending that saw Jackson vanish in a cloud of smoke as part of a supernatural angle. Jackson was inducted into the Hall of Fame for his win/loss record, as well as possession of several of the most prestigious belts within the company. Global Wrestling (2002-2003) ' While still employed with SAWF, Jackson also worked with Global (GW) as Jackson Duisternis (Darkness), going back to his original ring name from SFCW to avoid complications with the Jackson persona in SAWF. Here he floundered, never really finding a niche, despite several epic rivalries with future greats Christian Zenith and Brick. Jackson and Kaitlynn managed to continue their on screen rivalry, while still managing to keep their real life marriage out of the media. '''World Class Wrestling Federation (2003-2006) ' Jackson returned to the place that made him a household name, immediately jumping back into the spotlight by joining the Fate Trifecta with Nathanial Duke and Shawn Stevens, taking the promotion by storm. Jackson went on to prove the nay-sayers wrong by capturing the Hardcore title several times that year, as well as managing to hold every other belt. Jackson won the World Heavyweight Title, the elusive prize that he'd been after since 1997. He went on to hold the belt for 275 days, a record that still stands to this day. Despite his success, Jackson was unhappy living in the shadow of Nathanial Duke, and as a result, after losing the belt to "The Prodigy" Nate Sanders, Jackson appeared on live television in the other promotion he was working with, and burned his WCWF contract, effectively burning the last bridge of his past. 'Pro Championship Wrestling (2005-2006) ' Jackson, feeling complacent with his position within WCWF, decided to sign with yet another up and coming promotion, this one recommended to him by Wild Bill Reed. It was here that Jackson met Spiral- the man who would go on to become his career nemesis. Personal differences came between Jackson and Kitty during this time, and the couple filed for divorce in 2006, citing irreconcilable differences. Despite the split, the two remained in contact, right through to Jackson's eighth World Title win of his career, in the Terrordome against longtime nemesis Spiral at the last televised Pay-Per-View event for the now defunct promotion. 'Elite Superstar Wrestling (2006-2007) ' Following the collapse of PCW, Jackson found himself back on the unemployment line, without the familiar territory of WCWF to fall back on. This led to him signing with ESW, where he went on to win the ninth World Title of his career, nearly defeating his previous record in WCWF by maintaining a strangle hold of more than 225 days as the top competitor. Once again Jackson found himself on the wrong side of backstage politics, and left the promotion after making his affair with the owner's wife (Shane Sanders) into public knowledge. For a few months Jackson drifted, looking for a place to call home as he worked single appearance deals with many of the independent and regional federations throughout the midwest. 'Pro-Wrestling X (2006-2007) ' While wrestling with Elite Superstar Wrestling, Jackson moved to part-time, and began working for Pro-Wrestling X based out of Crown Point, Indiana after being invited there by an old wrestling acquaintance named Madison Evens. Almost immediately, Jackson locked horns with up-and-comer Dylan Greenwood, initially siding with Greenwood and Madison Evens as part of a four-man tag team match. The tension between the two mounted when Jackson took a leave for personal reasons, only to return a month later to find that Evens had been injured. Blaming Greenwood for the unfortunate accident, Jackson made it his personal vendetta to make the British grappler suffer. This led to the pair feuding right up to the moment the federation closed its doors in December 2007, with Jackson as the World Heavyweight Champion. 'High Impact Wrestling Federation (2007-2008) ' Upon returning to the squared circle, Jackson found himself on the fast lane to the top of the heap in the High Impact Wrestling Federation (HIWF) in which he maintained a stranglehold on the coveted World Heavyweight Championship from November 2007 to April 2008. While wrestling with HIWF, Jackson also reconnected with a former flame, Chicago-born wrestler Georgie Nickles. The two formed an undefeated tag team called Anarchy Associated, and then went on to expand into a stable called Vae Victis with Spiral and Ally Braddock. This was short lived as Spiral grew weary of Jackson's self-centered actions, and attacked Jackson prior to their scheduled match, putting him through a glass table- a move that forced Jackson to vacate the title, and very nearly lose his life. Following a brief hiatus in which Jackson married Nickles, he attempted to reclaim his top spot, only to be slapped in the face with adversity as his young bride was killed in a car accident the night before his scheduled title re-match. Jackson short circuited during the match, attacking former friend and ally David "Bones" McCoy after McCoy pinned Cory Hatred to win the World Heavyweight Title. HIWF collapsed soon after, and both Jackson and Spiral promptly vanished from the wrestling scene. 'World Wrestling Alliance: American Wrestling Federation (2008-2009) ' Jackson managed to stay off the radar for a few months, before signing with the AWF, which was formerly a part of the World Wrestling Alliance. He quickly proved his worth in the company, capturing the Tag Team titles with David "Bones" McCoy as well as finding himself in contention for the Justice Title, which he won at the International Wars alliance Pay-Per-View by defeating current champion Zortalk in a brutal matchup. AWF folded a few months later, with Jackson still in possession of the top belt. From there Jackson went on to become a free agent within the Alliance, moving into contention for the World Heavyweight Title, which he won in March of 2009 by defeating Cobra. Jackson went on to lose the title to Edward White after successfully defending it against Eduardo Domingo. 'Elite Wrestling Champions (2008) ' Working a cross-promotional deal, Jackson wrestled for both the regional Minnesota based AWF, as well as touring the nation while working occasional matches with EWC. This led to one of the most electric feuds of Jackson's career with Xavier Cage (who believed himself to be a reincarnation of Heath Ledger's Joker). The two fought over the most coveted position in the company, with Jackson coming out on top, only to fail in capturing the Legendary Championship belt as his Pay-Per-View match against the current champion Liam Alexander ended with a draw. This led to Jackson leaving the company without renewing his contract. 'World Wrestling Alliance: Hudson River Wrestling (2009) ' Following the collapse of AWF, Jackson signed with HRW, keeping his employment within the World Wrestling Alliance. Jackson went on to have a few lackluster matches in this promotion before it closed due to restructuring within the Alliance. 'Old School Wrestling (2009) ' Never being the type to keep tied to one place, Jackson also signed with OSW in May of 2009, making his intentions known at the Cold Fury Pay Per View event when he interrupted the current World Heavyweight Champion's in ring celebration. This led to a brief feud between Broadband and Jackson, which ended in a brutal match at the following Pay-Per-View, High Voltage in which Jackson captured the World Heavyweight Title. Unfortunately for Jackson, his dreams of supremacy were short lived, as the promotion filed for Chapter 11 bankruptcy prior to Jackson's second World Title defense at the August Road Heat Pay-Per-View event against rival Johnny Suicide. '''Elite Wrestling Champions (2009) Following the closure of OSW, Jackson found himself back on the road. A call from a friend led to Jackson's return to the Washington DC based promotion, nearly a year after his abrupt departure from their ring. Currently undefeated in his return, Jackson's last match was at the Criminal Minds Pay Per View event on October 31, 2009 in which he defeated Allison Wright for the Intensity Championship, finally earning his first taste of championship gold within the company. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *''Something Wicked ''(Reverse Underhook DDT) *''Darkest Hour'' (Inverted STF/Muta Lock) *''Welcome To The Machine'' (Machine Suplex) Trademark Moves *''Therapy'' (Underhook Brainbuster Suplex/Michinoku Driver) *''Choke On This'' (Mandible Claw Chokeslam) *''Ego Trip'' (Reverse Russian Legsweep) Jackson's original finisher *''Head Trip ''(Burning Hammer) primary finisher while working in Japan '' '' Theme Music' ' "Lies"' by Evanescence (Jax Remix) '''''current "Revolution Begins" by ''Arch Enemy (Anarchy Associated tag team/stable) ''"Demon Speeding" by ''Rob Zombie (ESW) ''"Of Wolf & Man" by Metallica (SAWF- Hunting Grounds faction) "Ich Will"' by ''Rammstein (SAWF- heel) '''"Voices" by Disturbed (SAWF- The New Breed faction) "Fear of the Dark" by'' Iron Maiden'' ''(WCWF/Global/PCW) ''"Lit" by Buckcherry (early WCWF) "Song 2"' by ''Blur (SFCW, WCWF debut) '' Championship and accomplishments ''' ''Elite Wrestling Champions'' ' *Intensity Championship (10-31-2009 to present) 'Old School Wrestling ' *World Heavyweight Championship (June 2009 to August 2009)' ' 'World Wrestling Alliance ''' *AWF Justice Title (11-23-2008 to 1-23-2009)' ' *Alliance World Heavyweight Title (March to April 2009) High Impact Wrestling Federation ''' *World Heavyweight Championship (11-25-2007 to 4-6-2008) ''Pro-Wrestling X'' ' *World Heavyweight Championship (12-04-2009 to present) *World Heavyweight Championship (9-30-2007 to 12-1-2007) *Hybrid Championship (2-24-2007 to 3-31-2007) 'Elite Superstar Wrestling ' *World Heavyweight Championship (dates unknown)' ' '''Pro Championship Wrestling *World Heavyweight Championship (6-23-2006 to 8-18-2006) ''World Class Wrestling Federation '' *World Heavyweight Title (10-31-2004 to 3-27-2005)' ' *Hall of Fame inductee 2007 *Grand Slam Title holder Category:Wrestlers Category:Characters Category:Characters by birth year Category:1971 Category:1971 births Category:Characters by nationality